Rabu yang Kelabu
by delupaper
Summary: Yifan tidak tahu apakah ia memang bodoh atau Tuhan memang sengaja untuk tidak menunjukkan tanda-tandanya. [exo; krisyeol]
_unedited_

 **Rabu yang Kelabu**

Terkadang Yifan menatap jalanan tanpa diikuti oleh kesadarannya. Pikirannya melayang, menjauh, mengarungi waktu pada beberapa minggu yang lalu. Hari Rabu yang kelabu. Yifan menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum pahit pada dirinya sendiri. Begitu bodohnya ia hari itu, pikirnya.

Padahal Yifan orang yang negatif, ia senantiasa berpikiran mengenai hal terburuk dalam setiap situasi. Ia selalu siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Namun Rabu itu ada yang berbeda.

Cuacanya amatlah baik, langit birunya cerah, suhu udaranya amatlah nyaman. Yifan bahkan tertawa melewati batasnya di hari itu; ia bahkan pulang lebih dini karena pekerjaannya telah selesai lebih cepat. Yifan merasa senang, sehingga ia pun tahu ada yang salah pada hidupnya. Hidupnya tidak harus semembahagiakan saat itu. Ia merasa Tuhan tidak pernah memberikan hari bahagia yang amat membahagiakan selain Rabu itu.

Yifan takkan lupa.

Hari itu hari ulang tahunnya.

Ia amat tidak sabar untuk segera pulang ke _rumah_ , dan disambut kekasihnya yang mungkin telah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya. Yifan pada beberapa bulan yang lalu mengulum senyumnya sepanjang jalan menuju rumah; memikirkan sang kekasih yang mungkin saat itu sudah siap duduk di hadapan piano dekat jendela, kekasihnya akan tersenyum senang padanya, kemudian memainkan sebuah melodi indah; mungkin ciptaan kesekiannya yang dipersembahkan hanya pada Yifan, setelah mengatakan, " _Happy birthday, Love._ "

Yifan tidak tahu apakah ia memang bodoh atau Tuhan memang sengaja untuk tidak menunjukkan tanda-tandanya.

Dalam memori Yifan masih amat jelas bagaimana ia pulang, tanpa prasangka buruk sedikit pun, ia melangkah ke lantai terasnya, tidak mengetuk pintu karena tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya mengetahui mengenai kepulangannya ke rumah dahulu.

Pemandangan rumah yang tenang membuat Yifan tersenyum.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 _"_ _I'm home."_ Adalah kalimat terakhir sebelum hidup Yifan berubah sepenuhnya, sebelum senyum bahagianya terenggut untuk selamanya, sebelum prasangka buruknya kembali. Ia menjadi orang yang negatif lagi.

Yifan mengitari pandangannya ke sekitar isi rumahnya. Kaos. Serpihan vas bunga yang pecah berceceran di lantai, letak sofa di ruang televisi tidak beraturan, televisinya pun menghilang.

Yifan menoleh ke sebuah piano yang tersimpan di dalam rumah mereka, dekat jendela, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tidak ada senyum dari kekasihnya, tidak ada ucapan selamat pertambahan umur dari orang paling istimewa untuknya, tidak ada sang kekasih.

"Chanyeol?" adalah yang hanya ada dalam pikiran Yifan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, keringat dingin mulai hadir, ia tidak tahu harus merasakan apa saat itu selain ketakutan. Prasangka buruk memenuhi pikirannya, Yifan rasanya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri demi menghentikan pikiran mengenai kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Meski Yifan orang paling negatif yang pernah rekan-rekannya temui, paling pesimis di antara yang lain, tetapi ia tidak pernah memiliki gagasan bahwa dalam hidupnya akan terjadi hal seperti itu. Yifan berlalu ke dapur, dan berhenti di tempat sebelum ia benar-benar memasukinya. Ia bergeming pada ambang pintu terbuka dapur ketika pandangannya dipertemukan dengan noda kemerahan di lantai, noda yang asing.

Sehingga Yifan pun membisu, tidak berani mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara selain langkah kakinya. Yifan tidak pernah merasa setakut itu dalam hidupnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya, ia berharap—berdoa—agar apa pun yang saat itu menghantui pikirannya tidak dikabulkan.

"Chanyeol," Yifan memanggilnya sekali lagi meski ia telah dapat melihat sedikit pandangan figur Chanyeol yang terbaring tak jauh dari sebuah kursi patah, mungkin untuk memastikan bahwa Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya saat itu terbaring membeku dengan sebuah pisau yang menancap di dadanya hanyalah khayalannya saja.

Yifan pasti sedang berpikiran negatif lagi.

Semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Tolong, seseorang, bangunkan Yifan.

" _No._ " Namun rasa nyeri di hatinya terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebagai bagian dari mimpi buruk. Yifan menghampiri Chanyeol, _ia masih belum bangun dari mimpinya._ Yifan membawa tubuh Chanyeol untuk direngkuh, _ia masih tidak dapat membuka matanya._ Yifan menangis, air matanya sungguh nyata. " _Please, Chanyeol, no._ "

Kemudian Yifan panggil nama kekasihnya, berulang kali, mengguncangkan tubuh yang masih tak memberi respon. Kejam, pikir Yifan. Hari itu adalah ulang tahunnya, dan sang kekasih tidak menyambutnya seperti yang ada dalam bayangan.

Sudah berapa kali sudah dikatakan bahwa cuaca hari itu amatlah cerah? Yifan bahkan tidak membutuhkan penerangan tambahan untuk melihat jelas wajah Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung memberikan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Rupa wajah manis Chanyeol terlihat berbeda; wajahnya pucat pasi, rona bibirnya begitu gelap.

Meski begitu, tetap saja Yifan menghubungi ambulans, ia hanya ingin memiliki harapan. Ia hanya ingin menunda kepergian sang kekasih.

 _I will miss you so much_.

Kedua mata Chanyeol tertutup rapat, bahkan di saat seperti itu Chanyeol tetap begitu rupawan. Yifan menangis.

Pikirnya bahwa dengan ambulans, Chanyeol akan lebih dapat cepat ditangani, _diberikan pertolongan_. Setidaknya dengan mengetahui ada pihak lain yang memberikan bantuan pada mereka membuat Yifan dapat membagi rasa takutnya; rasa takut seperti, _I'm scared, I'm so scared, my lover is leaving me._

Pada detik di mana pandangan Yifan bertemu orang-orang yang membantu Chanyeol untuk dipindahkan ke dalam mobil ambulans, ia membaca raut wajah mereka yang meneriakan dukacita.

 _Jangan, belum saatnya. Chanyeol is fine. He will be fine._ Yifan menjerit-jerit dalam hati, ia mengulang tanpa henti kalimat tersebut seperti sebuah mantra agar sang kekasih benar adanya akan baik-baik saja. _Chanyeol is not leaving_.

"Chanyeol," tenggorokan Yifan tercekat, ia tanpa sadar telah membanjiri kedua pipinya dengan air mata. Yifan tidak berani menengadahkan kepalanya dan terus memandang wajah sang kekasih untuk yang terakhir kali di hari itu karena tidak ingin melihat orang-orang yang menatapnya iba.

Tidak usah diberitahu, Yifan sudah tahu.

 _Chanyeol is gone now._

Katanya perampokan. Sekelompok perampok yang kini sudah tertangkap dan mendekap di sel tahanan merenggut harta milik Yifan dan Chanyeol, merenggut Chanyeol dari Yifan.

Kemarahan Yifan takkan pernah padam. Ia takkan pernah mengampuni orang-orang yang sudah merenggut Chanyeol darinya.

Tanpa sang kekasih, kini Yifan seperti mati rasa. Seluruh hal yang ada di rumahnya terus mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang akan menghabiskan waktunya di studio pribadinya berjam-jam demi menulis sebuah lagu baru, Chanyeol yang berbaring terlelap menghadapnya, Chanyeol yang tertawa pada acara di televisi dengannya, Chanyeol yang berbicara padanya; seperti sebuah kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol ucapkan pada Yifan pada Rabu itu sebelum akhirnya Yifan meninggalkannya, _"Don't be late tonight, love you!"_

Oh, Tuhan. Yifan bahkan kini merindukan suaranya. Ingatan Yifan mengenai Chanyeol mulai mengabur, dan ia tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi dari ingatannya setelah Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya dari dunia ini.

Terkadang Yifan berangan-angan, bila ia dapat memutar kembali waktu. Kembalikan Yifan pada Rabu itu, Yifan terlalu merindukan kekasihnya saat ini. Ia tidak dapat dihantui oleh Rabu yang kelabu terus menerus begini—

Kemudian Yifan dapat merasakan dirinya sendiri dihantam sesuatu yang amat keras. Rusuknya mungkin patah. Serpihan kaca mobilnya melayang, ia pun melayang. Ingin berteriak tapi tidak ada waktu. Yifan hanya memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tubuhnya terasa dibanting ke sana kemari, ia pun mati rasa.

.

.

.

Yifan terbangun kembali hanya untuk mendengar gemuruh dari pekarangan rumahnya— _rumahnya_. Ia spontan membuka kedua matanya, tidak sadar bahwa ia sedari tadi sedang duduk di kursi di dapurnya. Ia dihadapkan pada sebuah piring dengan remah roti di atasnya. Jantung Yifan berdegup kencang, seluruh indranya terlalu mengenal adegan ini.

"Mau tambah rotinya?" Yifan menoleh pada sumber suara terlalu cepat, dan ia berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. Yifan pun diam di tempat, ia memandang figur manusia di dekatnya dengan raut wajah terkejut. Perlahan bangkit dari kursi. "Kenapa?" katanya lagi. "Kau melihatku seolah aku ini hantu— _gosh_ , Yifan, aku ini masih hidup."

Yifan tidak ingin mempertanyakan mengapa ia ada di sini. Di dapur rumahnya, menatap figur Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum padanya karena baru saja bergurau. Chanyeol terlihat sungguh manis, tidak ada yang berubah darinya.

" _You're here._ "

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli, pipinya yang merona membuat Yifan ingin mengecupnya. " _Obviously._ "

" _You're here._ " Yifan mengernyitkan keningnya, raut wajahnya yang dibuatnya ketika berusaha untuk menahan tangis. Ia berjalan mendekati sang kekasih, kemudian tanpa ragu memeluk tubuhnya erat. Yifan dapat mendengar Chanyeol mengerang tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli, Yifan hanya amat merindukan Chanyeol. " _I missed you._ "

Chanyeol hanya tetap membiarkan Yifan merengkuh tubuhnya, sebelum kemudian menyuarakan, "Yifan ...?"

"Chanyeol, _I love you so much_."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, dan Yifan ingin mengingat momen ini baik-baik. " _Okay. I love you, too._ " Kemudian membalas dekapan Yifan, ia menyandarkan pipinya pada bahu Yifan. " _By the way_ , aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu."

"Menyiapkan sesuatu?"

"Hm. Untuk yang akan bertambah usianya, aku harus memberikanmu _hadiah_." Chanyeol kemudian perlahan melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Yifan, ia berjalan menjauh. Kini pemandangan ini terlalu akrab di ingatannya.

17 April. Beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Apa ini hari Rabu?"

"Hmm, terlalu antusias untuk kejutanmu?" Chanyeol menggodanya, ia terlihat sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dekat panggangan. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku sedang serius."

Chanyeol melirik Yifan sekilas, senyumnya menghilang perlahan, tetapi ia tidak begitu menghiraukan Yifan yang terdengar aneh. "Ya, ini hari Rabu. Kenapa memangnya—oh, ya! aku lupa sesuatu." Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan kembali apa yang ada di tangannya sebelumnya, kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat dan terlihat buru-buru. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Yifan hanya untuk berkata, " _Don't be late tonight,_ " kemudian mengecup pipi Yifan cepat dan berseru, " _love you!_ " ketika sudah jauh dari pandangan Yifan.

Bila benar hari ini adalah hari Rabu itu, maka ia akan mendengar bunyi klakson—kemudian Yifan mendengar bunyi klakson kendaraan dari luar rumahnya, mungkin tetangganya. Lalu Yifan akan mendengar dentuman pintu yang tertutup; Chanyeol kembali ke pekarangan. Yifan mendengar dentuman pintu. Semuanya terasa, terlihat, dan terdengar terlalu sama seperti Rabu itu. Yifan merasa ketakutan.

Namun pada Rabu itu Yifan tidak mengetahui apa pun, tidak dapat memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi berjam-jam setelah dentuman pintu menuju pekarangan tertutup karena ia tidak terlalu peduli, dan tetap pergi dari rumah menuju gedung kantornya.

Kali ini, Yifan tidak begitu. Ia tidak menjadi dirinya di masa lalu. Ia segera mengejar Chanyeol ke pekarangan, memaksanya berhenti memotong rumput, dan membawanya ke halaman depan rumah. Mereka berpegangan tangan, syukurlah, sehingga Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat bagaimana kedua tangan Yifan kini bergetar hebat. Ia amat ketakutan hingga tidak berpikir untuk mengunci rumahnya. Lagipula mereka akan tetap kerampokan.

"Yifan? _What's wrong?_ " meski Chanyeol terdengar benar-benar kebingungan, tetapi ia tidak protes mengenai aksi yang dilakukan Yifan. Menyeretnya paksa menuju kendaraan pribadi mereka. Pada akhirnya Yifan dan Chanyeol sudah duduk di dalamnya, tanpa basa-basi, Yifan yang ada di kursi kemudi segera menghidupkan mesin kendaraannya.

"Kita harus pergi." Kata Yifan dengan napas terengah.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau tidak pergi ke kantor?"

"Chanyeol," Yifan menoleh pada Chanyeol, meraih tangannya untuk digenggam erat, "apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Yifan, ada apa?"

Yifan berdecak kesal, ia mencoba untuk tidak menyentak Chanyeol yang kunjung memberikan jawaban, "Jawab saja," ucapnya berusaha tenang, "kau percaya padaku?"

Chanyeol terlihat ragu untuk beberapa saat, ia menggigiti bibirnya dahulu sebelum kemudian mengangguk dan menggumamkan, "Hm."

" _I love you so much_."

Chanyeol nampak memiliki banyak pertanyaan mengenai perilaku aneh Yifan di pagi ini, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam saja. Chanyeol semakin terlihat kebingungan, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yifan dan tidak berkomentar apa pun lagi.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, aku tidak ingin kaupergi." Kata Yifan terdengar buru-buru. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi, tetapi Yifan tidak tahu kapan para perampok itu akan sampai di rumah mereka. menghubungi polisi pasti percuma, karena peristiwanya belum terjadi dan dengan alasan paranoid tentulah tidak menjamin kepercayaan pihak yang berwajib. "Jadi kita pergi dari sini saja, kita berdua, kau dan aku, _okay_?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol memperlihatkan kenaifan serta ketakutan. " _Okay_ ..." katanya, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa namun ia merasa takut. Dan tanpa ragu Yifan mencium bibir Chanyeol cukup lama hingga napas mereka memburu. Kemudian mereka berpisah, namun wajah tetap berdekatan.

"Hey, Yifan. Kalau ada sesuatu, katakan saja." Chanyeol menangkup pipi Yifan, ibu jarinya membuat gerakan melingkar di pipinya. Menenangkan.

" _I just missed you so much._ "

"Kita selalu bertemu, Yifan." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hm, _I know_." Yifan kemudian mengecup pelipis Chanyeol. "Aku senang kau ada di sini."

Tidak menanggapi pernyataan tak keruan Yifan, Chanyeol malah tersenyum dan merespon kekasihnya dengan, " _Happy birthday, Love._ " untuk yang kedua kalinya pada umur Yifan yang ke-32.

Selama perjalanan, Chanyeol tidak berhenti mengoceh mengenai apa pun yang ada di pikirannya—dan ini merupakan hal biasa. Yifan biasanya akan mengeluh bila Chanyeol begitu cerewet, tetapi tidak kali ini. Yifan membiarkan Chanyeol terus berceloteh ditemani lagu-lagu pop dari radio di dalam mobil sebagai latar belakangnya, kemudian gemuruh hujan yang meredam kebisingan jalan raya selama seharian itu. Sesekali mereka berhenti di bahu jalan bila pemandangannya indah.

Yifan tidak menghitung berapa kali ia mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol pada hari itu di dalam mobil dan ia tidak peduli, yang penting Yifan kini dapat menghabiskan Rabu ini bersama kekasihnya.

Meski langit begitu gelap, Rabu ini cuacanya kelabu. Yifan tertawa dalam hati karena kali ini dirinya membuat alam semesta menangis. Rabunya tidak kelabu; begini, berduaan, ditemani sang kekasih yang tidak pergi darinya.

.

.

.

 _fin_


End file.
